


Sleep Mode

by CyberSearcher



Series: Moving Forward [4]
Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Restless Tron, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberSearcher/pseuds/CyberSearcher
Summary: Tron tries to sleep, Marvin just sleeps and Sam helps him sleep. Just straight wholesome cuddles.





	Sleep Mode

**Author's Note:**

> Legit inspired by the fact I couldn’t decide wether or not to sleep and some dumb sleep positions.

The program twitched, hands balling at the sheets. Tron could feel the erratic rhythm his foot was making against the confiteor. He reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose, sighing. 

He sat up and shifted on the bed, sitting cross legged as he smoothed out the stray creases his movement had caused. He lied down in the opposite direction, feet on the pillow and head at the end. Tron made a soft grunt, this didn’t work either. 

Tron rolled onto his side and tried to pull up the blanket with him. He soon kicked it back - with much more effort he expected- and just laid eagle spread on the sheets as he half heartedly tried to smooth them out again.

Marvin had hopped onto the couch now and was curled up in his usual place between the pillows, now sitting curled up on Tron’s foot. He was conflicted, he didn’t want to disturb Marvin but he wouldn’t not be able to further his goal of finding a sufficient resting position. 

Tron figured he could at least attempt other positions before he tried to move the dog. He tried curling in on himself like Marvin, folding his arms like a makeshift pillow. After about three minutes and twenty seconds he tried letting his hands just dangle off the edge of the bed. 

When Sam walked in five minutes after, he found a very disgruntled security program lying on his back, top half hanging upside down from the edge of his bed wearing a very obvious frown. 

“Tron?” He asked, muffling a yawn halfway through his name. “What’re you doin? It’s almost eleven man.” 

The program pulled himself up, still laying on the bed but with his head tipped backward to face him. Sam could see Marvin lying on Tron’s feet. “I have been unable to find a sufficient resting position. It is superfluous but… uncomfortable.” 

Sam just smiled. “Here, lemme help.” 

He reached over to unceremoniously pull a pillow from under his dog - to which he just responded with a muffled growl before stretching out onto his calf. The other man set the pillow in front of Tron and laid down parallel to him, one arm folded to rest his head. Then he patted down on the spot beside him. 

Tron tilted his head in confusion - Sam’s eyes softened at the motion - but complied. He laid back down with his hands folded over his chest. 

Sam set his chin on Trons shoulder. “Hey, roll over would ya? You’re takin up half the bed.” 

“Technically, I’m taking up only three eighths of the bed.” Tron responded with mirth. 

Sam just rolled his eyes and shuffled closer, letting his hand trace the faint lights that diffused under the surface of the thin white cotton shirt Tron had borrowed. He could hear the other purr under the touch as he traced a loose circle where his disk was resting. 

He followed the pattern a second time before shifting. Tron could feel his arms slip under and over his torso to press open palmed to his chest, now teasing the small squares of light just above where his collarbone would be if he were human. Sam pushed his nose into the crook of Tron’s shoulder and neck, resting it there as he felt the steady purrs of content from the other lull him to sleep. 

“You comfy?” He muttered. 

“Mhm.” 

Despite not having a blanket, Sam’s body heat was enough to keep Tron at his desired temperature. He felt the other pull one of his legs over his hip and settle against him. The soft blue glow began to diffuse into tints of lilac under the Users touch. 

“Night Tron.” 

“Goodnight Sam.”


End file.
